high school never ends
by darktitan245
Summary: got the idea when listening to bowling for soup. anyway, Dick Garyson and his band play at the end of year dance at Wayne manor. ALOL!


**High school never ends**

Dick Grayson- robin

Sawyer Capture- jinx

Wally West- kidflash

Gar Logan- beastboy

Bruce Wayne- batman

Alfred Pennyworth- himself

Barbra Gordon- batgirl

Kori Anders- starfire

TTTTT

Dick, Sawyer, Wally, and Gar where sitting in the garage at Wayne manor, Dick and Sawyer's adopted father's mansion. Dick, Sawyer, Wally, and Gar where all in a band, The Titans. Dick was lead vocal, Sawyer was back up vocal and lead guitar, Wally played bass, and Gar played the drums.

Sawyer was sitting on the couch with her head on the edge, her feet up, and her guitar on her lap. Dick was pacing the room. Wally leaned on the couch, and Gar was drumming on Sawyer's feet. As she kick his sticks out of his hands, Alfred come down the stairs and said, "Master Dick, Mistress Sawyer, Master Bruce wishes to see you."

Sawyer flipped off the couch and landed on her feet. She followed Dick up the stairs. "Thanks, Al," they said in unison.

They found Bruce in the living room. He turned around when they came in the room.

"What is it Bruce?" Sawyer said in a sassy tone.

"As you know," he started, "there is your school graduation dance is next week. And the school wants to host it here."

"Yay," Dick and Sawyer said sarcastically.

"And I was wondering if you and your friends would like to be the entertainment for it?"

They looked at each other and said "YEAH!" with that they ran back to the garage.

TTTTT

"Get off your butts, boys. We got music to write," Sawyer said putting the guitar strap over her head. She tossed Wally his bass and Gar his drum sticks.

Dick informed them of the dance and they rush to where Sawyer was sitting.

"Okay," Dick said as he sat down, "let's get writing."

Sawyer started playing a guitar solo, and they all look at her. She shrugged, "This is how I think." She started playing again. Wally and Gar joined in, so they all had a jam section. Dick smirked, grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper and started to write the lyrics.

TTTTT

Dick paced his room with his cell phone in his hand. His, now ex- girlfriend Barbra Gordon called and broke up with him. He flopped down on his bed; his head deep in the pillow. Sawyer ran into his room to tell him it was time for band practice and saw him like that.

"What she do now?" Sawyer said as if she'd been expecting this.

"Dumped me!" he said into the pillow.

Sawyer rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the garage.

TTTTT

At school the next day, Dick, Sawyer, Wally, and Gar saw posters of their band on the walls. Obviously, everyone else saw them.

After 3rd period Dick was walking to his locker and Barbra was there with a big smile on her face.

"Dick. I've been waiting for you."

"You dumped me remember."

"Oh, that was the past, Dick."

"It was last night."

"Dick!" Sawyer said running down the hallway. "Dick, Gar and Wally are waiting for us. Come on!"

He smirked, "Later, Babs."

TTTTT

The night of the dance. The whole school gathered in Wayne manors ballroom. The Titans where down in the garage. The guys had on red jeans and black t-shirts. Their hair was spiked up. Sawyer wore red plaid skinny jeans and a black tank top. She had chains on her jeans and a chain necklace. Her brown and pink hair was up in a ponytail. They all how high tops on.

"Ready guys?" Dick asked.

"As we'll ever be," Sawyer said.

They walked onto the stage and Dick introduced them and they started playing their first song.

**1985- Bowling for soup**

_Woo-hoo-hoo!_

_Woo-hoo-hoo!_

_Debbie just hit the wall, She never had it all,_

_One Prozac a day, Husbands a CPA,_

_Her dreams went out the door, when she turned 24,_

_Only been with one man, what happened to her plane?_

_She was gonna be an actress, She was gonna be a star,_

_She was gonna shake her ass, on the hood of white snakes car,_

_Her yellow SUV, Is now the enemy,_

_Looked at her average life,_

_And nothing,_

_Has been,_

_Alright!_

_Since, Bruce Springsteen, Madonna,_

_Way before nirvana,_

_There was U2, and Blondie,_

_And music still on MTV,_

_Her two kids, in high school, they tell her that she's uncool,_

'_Cause she still preoccupied,_

_With 19,_

_19,_

_1985, (woo-hoo-hoo!)_

_1985, (woo-hoo-hoo!)_

_She's seen all the classics, she knows every line,_

_Breakfast club, pretty in pink, Even Saint Elmo's fire,_

_She rocked out to Wham, Not a big limp Bizkit fan,_

_Thought she'd get hand, on a member of Duran Duran,_

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin, and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?_

_When did reality become TV?_

_Whatever happened to,_

_Sitcoms,_

_Game shows,_

_(On the radio?)_

_Springsteen, Madonna,_

_Way before nirvana,_

_There was U2, and Blondie,_

_Music still on MTV,_

_Her two kids, in high school, they tell her that she's uncool,_

'_Cause she's still preoccupied,_

_With 19,_

_19,_

_1985, (woo-hoo-hoo!)_

The crowd cheered and danced as Sawyer played her guitar solo.

_She hates time, make it stop,_

_When did motley crue become classic rock? (Classic rock)_

_And when did Ossy, become an actor?_

_Please make this…_

_Stop, Stop,_

_Stop!_

_And bring back,_

_Springsteen, Madonna,_

_Way before nirvana,_

_There was U2, and Blondie,_

_And music still on MTV,_

_Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she's uncool,_

'_Cause she's still preoccupied,_

_1985, (Woo-hoo-hoo)_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, (she hates time)_

_Way before nirvana, (1985)_

_There was U2, and Blondie, (make it stop)_

_And music still on MTV, (1985)_

_Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she's uncool, (she hates time)_

'_Cause she's still preoccupied, _

_With 19,_

_19,_

_1985, _

In crowd went wild, demanding more. So they decided to give it to them.

**Punk rock 101- bowling for soup**

_Rock!_

_She works at hot topic, his heart microscopic,_

_She thinks that it's love, but to him it's sex,_

_He listens to emo, but fat mike's his hero,_

_His bank account's zero,_

_What comes next?_

_(Same song different chorus)_

_It's stupid, contagious, to be broke and famous,_

_Can someone please save us from punk rock 101!_

_My dickies, your sweatbands,_

_My spiked hair, your new vans,_

_Let throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101!_

_She bought him a skateboard,_

_A rail slide, his knee tore,_

_He traded it for drums at the local pawn shop,_

_She left him for staring at girls and not caring, when she cried 'cause she thought Bon Jovi broke up,_

_(Same song second chorus)_

_It's stupid, contagious, _

_To be broke and famous, _

_Can someone please save us from punk rock 101!_

_My dickies, your sweatbands, _

_My spiked hair, your new vans,_

_Let throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101!_

_Don't forget to delay… on the very last word,_

_Seven years later he works as a waiter,_

_She married a trucker and he's never there,_

_The story never changes, just the names and faces,_

_Like Tommy and Gina, they're living on a prayer,_

_(Did you just say that?) I said,_

_It's stupid, contagious, _

_To be broke and famous, _

_Can someone please save us from punk rock 101? _

_My dickies, your sweatbands,_

_My spiked hair, your new vans,_

_Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101! _

_It's stupid, contagious, _

_To be broke and famous, _

_Can someone please save us from punk rock 101?_

_My dickies, your sweatbands,_

_My spiked hair, your new vans,_

_Let's throw up our rock hands from punk rock 101!_

_It's stupid, contagious, (same song, different chorus)_

_To be broke and famous, (same song, different chorus)_

_Can someone please save us from punk rock 101! _

_My dickies, your sweatbands, (same song, different chorus)_

_My spiked hair, your new vans, (same song, different chorus)_

_Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101!_

"Thank you," Dick said in the mike, "this next go with the theme of the night. Hope you like it."

**High school never ends- bowling for soup**

_Hey!_

_(uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Hey!_

_(uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Four years you think for sure,_

_That's all you got to endure,_

_All the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks, _

_So superficial, so immature,_

_Then when you graduate, you take a look around and you say HEY WAIT!_

_This is the same as where I just came from,_

_I thought it was over,_

_(Aw that's just great.)_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_

_Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess,_

_And you still don't have the right look and you don't have the right friends, _

_Nothin' changes but the faces, the names, and the trends,_

_High school never ends!_

_(uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Hey!_

_(uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Hey!_

_Check out the popular kids, you'll never guess what Jessica did,_

_How did Mary Kate lose all that weight?_

_And Katie had a baby, so I guess Tom's straight,_

_And the only thing that matters, is climbing up that social ladder, _

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive,_

_Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty- five,_

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen,_

_Bill Gates, captain of the chess team,_

_Jack Black, the clown,_

_Brad Pitt, the quarterback,_

_I've seen it all before, I want my money back!_

_The whole damn world is just is obsessed, with who's the best dressed,_

_And who's having sex,_

_Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,_

_Who's throwing up before they digest?_

_And you still don't have the right look and you don't have the right friends,_

_And you still listen to the same shit you did back then,_

_High school never ends!_

_Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_(High school never ends,)_

…

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed, _

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys?_

_Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess,_

_And I still don't have the right look,_

_And I still have the same three friends, _

_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then._

_High school never ends!_

_(uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_High school never ends!_

_(uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_High school never ends!_

_(uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Here we go again._

_(uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

"Okay, we're going to take a short break and we'll be back soon," Dick said. The Titans walked of the stage. Dick went over to the punch bowl.

"Hey, there rock star."

Dick turned and saw a red headed girl with green eyes smiling behind him.

"Hey, uh, Kori Ander's right?"

"Ya and you're the hot guy that was singing on the stage."

Dick chuckled, "Cute. Hey, I got to get back to the band but I was wondering…"

"Oh, sure." Kori gave him a piece a paper with her number on it. "Call me?"

"sure." Dick walked back to the stage.

This was a great end of the year.


End file.
